


His Last Hope

by sammie4282003



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Champions adopt Harry, Child Abuse, Finding Family, Found Family, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Little Brother Harry, Rape/Non-con Elements, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie4282003/pseuds/sammie4282003
Summary: Kingsley Shacklebolt thought that there was something wrong with the Harry Potter so he went to investigate, little did he know he would end up saving him. This story is co-written by Bookluv.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Investigating Harry

**Author's Note:**

> This story plot is owned by Bookluv and I. The characters are owned by J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 1**

Like every other day at Number 4, Privet Drive, the residents could see young Harry Potter walking down the street. However today he looked different. For today, Harry was walking with a slight limp. Now the residents of Privet Drive knew that Harry was often a target for bullies, but never this extreme. Most of the people that lived next to Harry and his relatives thought that Harry was a troubled boy, who was only ever around for at most six weeks out of the year. It had been like that since the boy turned eleven. Hardly any of them remembered how sweet young Harry was. They just ate up the lies that his relatives, the Dursley’s told the whole neighborhood. 

What the residents didn’t know however, was who Harry really was, and where his injuries came from. You see, our friend, young Harry, was a wizard. A pretty powerful one in fact, but he was still underage, so he could not use magic outside of school. Usually he is alert, looking around, but today he kept his eyes on the ground. He didn’t notice the shadow that seemed to watch him. What he didn't know was that he had a person assigned to watch him all summer. 

Kingsley Shacklebolt watched Harry with a frown. No one at the ministry knew he was doing this. He had taken an interest in Harry and had assigned himself to watch him. A personal project, so you could say.With Sirius Black on the loose, and the fact that something didn’t fit right with the boy, Kingsley knew that something was wrong. The wards that Dumbledore put so much faith in, were only strong enough to keep out an eleven year old with one year of magical training, what was that mad coot thinking. The Boy Who Lived would have been safer living in a Death Eater’s home then at this muggle dwelling. 

Harry walked into Number 4, and was greeted with a slap across the face. “Freak, go and clean the kitchen,” Harry hears a shrill voice yell at him. That would be his Aunt, Petunia Dursley. 

“Yes Aunt Petunia,” he responds, and he lugs his weak and exhausted body into the kitchen and starts to scrub and clean; on his hands and knees, which just caused more pain to course through his body. This was sadly his everyday existence when he was at his relatives house. It wasn’t so bad when he was a child, he was just Dudley’s (his cousin) punching bag back then. However, now he was both Dudley’s gang’s punching bag, as well as his uncle’s. He was also his aunt’s slave. She loved a clean house, but hated getting her hands dirty.

“Once you are done with the kitchen, you can scrub the bathrooms,” Petunia ordered Harry. 

“Yes, Aunt Petunia,” Harry replied submissively. 

Kingsley waved his wand, and made the wall of the outside of Number 4 transparent, so he could see how Harry’s family treated him, because the only way someone could be hurt in the same way the boy was hurt, was getting mistreated by his family. Sure enough soon a giant man waddled over to Harry, who was scrubbing a bathroom and slapped him repeatedly. A skinny woman was watching the telly with a humongous boy. It was obvious that this child had never done a day's work in his life. He would have to investigate the legal ramifications for removing the child from his abusive relatives.

Meanwhile, in the house, Harry was taking both a verbal and physical beating. “Freak! You will not be eating today, you burned Dudely’s breakfast!” Vernon, Harry’s uncle, yelled at the poor boy. 

“Yes Uncle Vernon,” Harry replied, it was no use arguing with his uncle, even though Aunt Petunia had made breakfast this morning. 

Harry continued to clean his relatives house, and then he went up to his room, with no food for the third time that week. His aunt and uncle thought it was a waste of money to let him eat, but they let Dudley eat as much as they wanted. The one thing getting Harry through the summer was the thought of returning to Hogwarts. 

Hogwarts is Harry’s school, which is a school for witches and wizards to learn how to harness and control their magic. Harry would be going into fourth year, and he could not wait to go back. The way Harry saw it, Hogwarts was his first real home. That was why the wards around Number 4 were so weak, Harry didn’t think of the dwelling as “home”. At Hogwarts, there were four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and last but not least, Slytherin. Harry was a Gryffindor, but the sorting hat wanted to put him in Slytherin. The sorting hat is what the school used to sort the students into their houses. 

To an outside eye, Harry would just look like a small teenager, he was about 1.5 meters, but a normal boy his age would be about 1.52 meters tall. The reason why Harry was so small, was that until he was eleven years old, his relatives kept him in the cupboard under the stairs, which was about 48 cubic feet. When he got his first Hogwarts letter, his Aunt and Uncle thought wizards were spying on them, because it was addressed to Mr. H Potter, Cupboard under the stairs. So they gave him Dudley’s second bedroom to use. 

Harry walked into his room, and sat on his bed, and put his head in his hands. ‘How could his life have come to being a house-elf to his family’ he thought to himself. Everyone at school thought he had it all, because he was the “Chosen One,” or the “Boy Who Lived”, but to his family he was just a burden. He had to earn his place at their house, even though Dudley didn’t do anything to earn his keep. They preferred Dudley because he was “normal”, and Harry was just a Freak. This thought was always at the back of his mind. Little did he know, Kingesly would drive that thought out of Harry’s mind.


	2. Taking Harry Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patrica Welding is a made up character. The plot belongs to me and my co-author Bookluv on Fanfiction.Net. Characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 2**

After a long day at the ministry, Kingsely went back to Privet Drive to check in on Harry. He had looked up the legal ramifications, and he could remove the child, and gain custody over him on three conditions, one there were no living relatives besides the abusers, two he had proof of the abuse, and three if the child came willingly. Kingsely could do the first two, but the third is what would give him trouble. Harry’s only relatives were the Dursleys. 

While Kingsely was at the Ministry, Harry was working in the yard, pulling weeds, mowing the law, and planting new Hydrangeas. This is the kinda stuff that Neville, a boy that Harry went to school with would enjoy. Neville loved a class that was offered at Hogwarts called Herbology, which was the study of magical plants. Harry however, specialized in Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry was also doing some independent studies in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes.

Kingsely had spent the last week collecting evidence of Harry’s abuse, and putting together his case, in case it went to court. It shouldn’t, Kingsely knew the head of the department on child welfare, Patrica Welding. He also spent the week putting together his credentials, should the child need proof. Kingsely had known both of Harry’s parents, James and Lily Potter. He had been in Auror training with James, and Sirius Black. Both wizards had gone on to become Hit Wizards, which was a branch of the Aurors that were the first ones to go after a Death Eater. Another thing that would sway Harry to Kingsely’s side, was that he was prepping a case in favor of freeing Sirius Black. 

Harry while he was making dinner, heard a knock on the front door, and his aunt yelled that she would get it. He heard her open the door, and gasp. A deep, gravelly voice greeted her with, “Good Afternoon, Madam Dursley, may I come in and may you call your family, I need to speak with you about a very serious problem?” It asked his aunt. 

“Who are you?” She asked. 

“I am an official of the government,” He answered, and Petunia ushered him inside, and hurriedly closed the door, and called everyone to the living room. The guest stood, and paced, while Harry turned off the appliances and moved to sit on the stairs. Vernon and Petunia sat on the sofa, and Dudley sat in an armchair. 

“What is wrong?” Vernon asked the official. 

“A grave injustice has been done, and it started the night that Mister Harry James Potter was left on your doorstep. The person who placed him on your doorstep, they did so illegally, since the Potters had left a Will. Since all the people that were on the list are incapable of being his guardians at the moment, it would be my pleasure to take him off your hands,” He informed the Dursleys. 

“Do you have any clue how much trouble he is?” Vernon asked the man. 

“He is not troubled, he is a young wizard, and he needs the proper upbring of a child in his social class,” The man yelled at Vernon. “Harry Potter is the Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of both Potter and Black, and probably more than that. He is also a very talented young man, who underneath your care, has suffered greatly.” Harry blinked in shock. Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and Black! 

“My name is Kingsely Shaklebolt. I am one to the top Aurors at the Ministry of Magic, so Harry, you will be perfectly protected, and I am putting together a case in favor of freeing your Godfather, and once he is free, I have plenty of room on my estate for him to move in as well,” Kingsely, apparently, told Harry. “I also was in Auror training with your father and Sirius. Will you come with me, Harry?”

“I would be happy to, just let me get my stuff. Kingsely, sir,will you please unlock the cupboard under the stairs, that is where all my Hogwarts stuff is?” Harry asked Kingsely. The Auror nodded.

“Alohomora!” Kingsely shouted, and pointed his wand at the cupboard, and the door sprang open. Inside, there were pictures that said ‘Harry’s room’, and had drawings of Harry holding hands with two figures drawn in black, who Kingsely assumed were his parents. Kingsely was pissed at this. 

“Dursleys, you are going to be arrested for Child Abuse, embezzlement, and line theft. I am going to talk to Ameila Bones, who is my boss, she will have aurors arrest you, and don’t even think about running. There is nowhere you could go where the wizarding world couldn’t find you,” Kingsely threatened the family. 

Harry, who had taken his trunk upstairs, gapped. His family were going to be arrested, and he was going to live with someone who was going to make sure he was educated correctly, which meant he would learn how to properly write with a quill, and he would learn all the customs of the wizarding world, because he was apparently an Heir to a Ancient and Noble House! This was shocking to him. Harry thought he didn’t have much besides his trust vault. The fact that he was placed at his relatives house illegally was also shocking, but at least he knew who did that, that was done by his Headmaster, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, who in Harry’s opinion, had no right to have a say in anything that was not school related. 

Harry grabbed everything from underneath the loose floorboard in his room, and grabbed Hedwig in her cage and he shut the door of Dudley’s second bedroom behind him. He was getting ready to leave this place for good. Harry Potter was getting ready to be free of the abuse of his relatives, and he was getting ready to be the ward of a top Auror of the Ministry of Magic. He had met Fudge last year, and Harry kinda thought that Fudge was a weak Minister, and he was in the pocket of Malfoy. 

Kingsley looked up, to see Harry struggling down the stairs with his trunk and owl cage. He waved his wand, and Harry’s trunk shrunk and he smiled at Kingsley, and put his trunk in his pocket. “We have to get going, Harry,” Kingsley stated. Harry smiled at him.

“Gladly!” Harry exclaimed. With that, Kingsley opened the door, and with a hand on Harry’s shoulder, they walked past the wards.

“Hold onto my arm, Harry,” He assured his ward, and with that, Harry held on to Kingsley’s arm, and they disappeared into thin air. 


	3. Shacklebolt Manor

**Chapter 3**

They appeared outside of the gates to what looked like a huge manor. From the looks of it, in Harry’s eyes, it had a regulation quidditch pitch. He was excited to try out his firebolt this summer. Harry was going to be top form come September. “This is my house Harry,” Kingsely told his ward.

“Cool,” Harry said quietly. Kingsley frowned when they had left the Dursleys house Harry had been bright and happy but now he was unsure of himself, meek,and sacred.

“Harry, what is the matter, child?” Kingsely asked, as he placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder, and he knelt down so he was eye level with the child. 

“What do you want in return for me staying here? I am good at cleaning, and cooking?” Harry asked the man. 

“You will be in charge of keeping your room clean, and working on your school work. I am at work most of the time, but if you need anything I have house-elves, that will cook and clean, and when I am here, you may ask me anything you wish,” Kingsely answered the boy, while gently tilting his chin up, so he was looking in Harry’s eyes. “This isn’t the Dursleys, Harry, and you need to understand that they were bad people and what they did was a terrible thing. You are safe here, Harry.” Kingsly saw a glimmer of hope in the young boy’s eyes.

“You mean, I won’t have to worry about dodging every second of everyday and I won’t have to scrub the floors til they shine, and be hit if they aren’t? I won’t scrub my hands raw on the dishes?” Harry asked Kingsely. 

“No you won’t, punishments here will be like detentions at Hogwarts, you will be set lines, or an essay to be turned into me 48 hours after they are set,” Kingsely assured Harry, while he filed away what Harry had unknowingly revealed in his questions. 

“What are detentions supposed to be, in my first year, I was sent to the forbidden forest to hunt for an injured unicorn, and I almost died. In my second year, I answered fan mail for Lockhart. Last year, I didn’t get detention, but I have never had a normal detention,” Harry told his future guardian. 

“A detention, traditionally is lines, essay, menial work, sorting potion ingredients, and things like that,” Kingsely assured Harry. “I do not believe in corporal punishment. I promise you, Harry, I will never raise a hand to you, and you are completely safe here.” Harry looked very relieved. They stepped inside the house. They were in a beautiful foyer. 

Once they had stepped into the house, a very excitable house elf appeared. Harry smiled because the elf reminded him of Dobby, the elf that in his second year, had freed from the Malfoys. “Master Kingsely, you have a floo call in the study from Madam Bones,” she informed Kingsely. 

“Thank you Snippy, will you please show Harry to one of the rooms in the residential wing, preferable an Heir suite,” Kingsely ordered his elf, but not in a bad or rude way. 

“Of course, Master Kingsely, come, Mister Harry, Snippy will show you to your room, it has already been prepped for you,” Snippy told Harry, as she took his hand. He smiled at the elf, and walked with the elf up two floors, and to a room that had been done in light blue, with accents of black, red, gold, and purple. These colors, Harry knew, were Potter and Black house colors, the houses that he would inherit. Also in the room was a king-sized four poster bed, a huge bookshelf, two leather chairs next to the bookshelf, a giant mahogany writing desk, that was situated facing the floor to ceiling window, that was on the same wall as the bed. There were also two doors, one that was a closet, and the other was his own ensuite bathroom. The bathroom had both a shower and a tub. It also had a double vanity. 

“What does Mister Harry think?” Snippy asked Harry. 

“I think that it is brilliant!” Harry exclaimed. The room was big enough to hold the whole second floor of the Dursleys’ house. 

“If yous need anything, please call Snippy!” Snippy exclaimed before disappearing with a crack. Harry sat in the desk chair, and was just awestruck by the fact that he had gone from living in the smallest bedroom, and being beaten and raped on multiple occasions, to living in the Heir Suite of one of the most powerful Aurors at the Ministry of Magic. 

‘What has his life come to?’ He asked himself. Harry Potter, who only had one adult that cared about him, and had four friends that he considered ‘close friends’. These friends were Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Fred and George Weasley, two of Ron’s older brothers. 

Harry reached into his pocket, and pulled out his trunk, and he unshrunk it, and he also freed Hedwig from her cage. The majestic owl flew to a perch that he had not noticed. The perch matched his new desk, and was near his bed. He grabbed his Arithmancy and Ancient Runes books, and started to read and do his homework that he had assigned himself over the summer, based on what Hermione’s summer homework was. For Arithmancy, he had assigned himself the equations for the spells Lumos, Expeliarmus, and Expecto Patronum. For Runes, he had assigned himself 10 translations.

After about an hour, Harry was disappointed that his new two favorite subjects were not taking him as long as he had hoped. Perhaps later in the summer he would assign himself more, but for now he would settle on Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall was one of his favorite professors. She was strict, and followed the rules, except for where quidditch was concerned. McGonagall was the one who put Harry on the Gryffindor quidditch team when he was just eleven years old. 

About an hour after he had started Transfiguration, so two hours after he had come to this manor, Snippy appeared again. Harry calmly put his bookmark into his page of Animagi, and he looked up, expectantly at the house elf. 

“Master Kingsely requests Mister Harry’s presents at dinner, to be served in the dining hall,” she stated. Harry nodded to the elf, and she disappeared, probably back to Kingsely, or to the Kitchen. He got up from his seat, and stretched. No matter how soft his new desk chair was, sitting on a sore butt, from being raped repeatedly, would hurt anyone. 

Harry slowly made his way down the two floors, while thinking that flying might not be a good idea until he had fully healed. He only got lost once, as he tried to find the dining hall. At last he found it, and slowly, unsure of what was expected of him, walked into the magnificent room. 


	4. Kingsely in his Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is co-written. The plot belongs to me, and so do the OCs, but the other characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 4**

Kingsely walked to his study, so that he could talk to Ameila, he had to let her know anyway that he had Harry Potter in his house, or else if she found out the child was missing, from say, Albus, he would be in serious trouble. He walked into his study, and saw Ameila’s head in the fire. 

“Hello, Kingsely, any news you would like to tell me?” She asked, with a raised eyebrow, the opposite one that held her monocle. 

“I am now hosting Harry Potter in my house, if I need to do a proper guardian trial, I would be more than willing. He has been abused by his only living relatives, and who knows what else. Tomorrow is Saturday, so I planned on talking to him about his living situation then,” He explained to his boss. 

“That is a good situation, he came willingly correct?” She asked.

“Yes, and I told him that I was working on proving his Godfather’s innocence, so I am hoping to get some of Harry’s memories, which are usable in court,” He told her. She nodded and considered that.

“Are you sure of Sirius’s innocence?” Amelia asked.

“Yes, I am. The man I knew when we entered Auror training, would never have betrayed James and Lily. Sirius viewed them as siblings, in fact, James was Sirius’s brother in all but blood. Plus I have looked into it, and Sirius Black never received a trial. He was sent straight to prison by Albus, Cornilius, and Barty. We both know that with Sirius out of the way, Albus could give Harry to the Dursleys, and become Harry’s magical and financial guardian. Also, Albus can control the 5 Potter seats on the Wizengamot, and the Potter estate, which is the third biggest and richest estate in Britain, perhaps the world,” He pointed out. Both he and Amelia wanted to knock Albus down a few pegs, and having Harry be knowledgeable about his social and class standing, and not be dependent on Albus in any way, then he would be in less danger. 

“You have a lot of really good points. I am going to come over on Sunday, and then after, you should take your new charge shopping. Please take him to the Wizarding Optometrist, those glasses have got to go, they can be blown off his face during dueling, and that is not good. Also take him to Gringotts, he needs to know his finances,” She ordered him. He nodded. 

“Yes madam,” He told her, she nodded, and her head vanished from the fire. He loved working for the woman, but she was fierce. Going to Gringotts would also give him a chance to see the Potter will, and see who Harry should have been placed with. Kingsely sat down at his writing desk and started writing a letter to Sirius. 

_ Sirius Black, _

_I am writing to inform you that I have removed your Godson from the Dursleys. The reason, I do not feel comfortable disclosing in writing. I am also writing to tell you that you_ _are invited_ _to stay at Shacklebolt Manor. I believe that you are innocent, and I am looking into your case. Harry would deeply appreciate having you here._

_ When you want to come to my Manor, this letter is a portkey, just say, Harry, and it will bring you, and Buckbeak to my Manor. I will have my house elf prep the stables for him. I hope you accept my invitation. No this is not a joke. _

_ -Kingsely Shacklebolt _

It only took him about twenty minutes to pen the letter, and he called down an owl, and tied the letter to it’s leg. “Please take this to Sirius Black,” He told the owl, who nipped his finger affectionately, and flew off. Well that took care of that problem. He expected Sirius to get here by tomorrow or Sunday. 

“Snippy!” he yelled. She appeared and he smiled, she was really the best house elf. “Please look and see what Harry is doing.” He ordered. She nodded and disappeared. After about five minutes, she reappeared. 

“He is doing his summer school work,” she told him, and disappeared again. Kingsely was proud that his new charge had a studious nature. He checked the boy’s grades, and it appeared that he was holding back, except for in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and in Transfiguration. It looked like his grades were on track to have the grades to be an Auror. Also, Kingsely had gotten a hold of Harry’s medical file from school. It was surprisingly empty. It had the injuries from all three years, but no full evaluation, which was required the first week of school for all muggle born and raised children. That was concerning. He would have to take Harry to a healer friend at Saint Mungo's Hospitals for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Andromeda was a very good healer, and she was the mother of one of his new recruits who just graduated from the Auror Academy last spring, Nymphadora Tonks. 

Snippy made a menu for dinner appear before Kingsely. On the menu was Shepard’s Pie, rice, roasted potatoes, and for dessert, both treacle tart and banoffe pie. It looked like tonight would be delicious, he only hoped that Harry enjoyed dinner, and it made him more calm, and comfortable in the Manor. 

Kingsely knew that the Triwizard Tournament was going to be held at Hogwarts this year, so he had to make sure his young charge didn’t end up in the Tournament. He knew though, that Harry Potter always ended up in trouble. Harry was, according to most of his professor’s assessments of him, a rather bright student. He was also a little isolated, McGonagall noted that he had two friends, Ron Weasley, son of Arthur Weasley, and Hermione Granger, a muggle born girl. Both of whom were in Gryffindor. One thing that Kingsely would fix, would be, getting Harry to open up to more of the young heirs at Hogwarts. People like Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom, and Hannah Abbot. All three of those were ‘light’ families, but were part of the sacred twenty-eight.

“Snippy, will you please go to Harry and tell him I request his presents at dinner,” he ordered her, and she just nodded, and disappeared. He made his way down to the dining room, and settled at the seat next to the head of the table. Kingsely only sat at the head of the table on special occasions. On these occasions, from here till Harry’s seventeenth birthday, he would sit on Kingsely’s right side. 

The dining room was huge, with a long mahogany table that could seat fifty people easily, a high ceiling, and of course, floor to ceiling windows on two walls. It also had heavy wooden doors, which he could see swinging open now. Harry walked into the room, and he gaped at the sheer magnificence of the room. Well, it was going to be an awkward dinner. 


End file.
